friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One Where Rachel Goes Back To Work
"The One Where Rachel Goes Back To Work" is the eleventh episode of the ninth season of Friends, which aired on January 9, 2003. Plot Monica is desperate for a baby and wants to have sex with Chandler no matter what to make it happen. Chandler is also looking for work and Monica helps him find a job in advertising, however it's unpaid for the first year or so, leading Chandler to doubt he'll be able to have a child while starting this whole new career. Monica is skeptical at first but understands, however she manages to convince him otherwise, while also being worried about the baby messing up the ribbon draw. Rachel goes back to work to find out that she's been temporarily replaced by a man called Gavin who is arrogant towards her but is apparently according to Mr. Zelner, very good at the job. Adamant she's going to lose her job to him, she goes back to work the same day, instead of originally going back two weeks later. She even brings Emma into work the following day to do a presentation but learns it is in ten minutes, and Ross won't be there in time to pick up Emma. Gavin however, takes care of Emma and allows Rachel to do the presentation. Phoebe is short for cash, so Joey gets her on Days of our Lives as an extra. However, in the first take in the hospital, she's so nervous she messes up her very short scene of carrying a tray over to the operating table. In the next scene, she's a waitress and tells Joey she needs an explanation to not disappoint 'her fans'. Joey says she's a single mother doing two jobs and that he slept with her and didn't call her back (answering Phoebe's question to why she wouldn't talk to Dr. Drake Ramoray). She however, takes it too seriously and slaps Joey in the scene. Joey allows his boss to fire her when she is arrogant towards him, saying he's threatened by her acting. She doesn't go out without a fight however, ruining the scene one last time whilst being chased by a security guard. Cast & Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Dermot Mulroney - Gavin Mitchell Steve Ireland - Mr. Zelner Evan Handler - The Director Phill Lewis - Steve Alexandra Marguiles - Female Extra #1 Paul Logan - The Soap Actor Crew Teleplay By: Peter Tibbals Story By: Judd Rubin Directed By: Gary Halvorson Trivia *Chandler's job is Statistical Analysis and Data Reconfiguration. *When Rachel goes back to her office with Emma and Ross, her name on the door is spelled Rachel Greene, but her character's name is always listed elsewhere as Green. *Joey actually allows Phoebe to "have a sip of (Joey's) coffee and a bite of (Joey's) muffin" in this episode. However, in "The One With The Birth Mother" he has no tolerance of anyone trying to touch his food (including Emma). It, however, may be taken into account that Joey treats only Phoebe differently in this case, or what Phoebe is doing has started a trend that begins to exasperate Joey up to that point. *In this episode, Chandler is unemployed for the first time. With this, all six of the gang have all been unemployed at one point: Rachel in the begining of the show, Monica in season two, Ross after his failed marriage with Emily and Joey and Phoebe have lots of moments during the show. *Ross is the only member of the main six to not have a major role. He pushes along the Rachel story by taking care of Emma so she can go back to work, and attempts to help Chandler to stop Monica having sex with him by saying he wants to 'hang out'. *The security guard who throws Pheobe out of the set is the same one who threw her out of the Vegas casino. Episode Navigation Category:Season 9 Category:Friends Episodes Category:Episodes with Rachel's name in the title